Transmitting data to end users has become the main focus of many technologies. Data networks provide the backbone necessary to communicate the data from one point to another. Of course, using existing networks, like the telecommunication networks, provides the benefit of not having to run new cables, which can create a great expense. On the other hand, using existing networks requires that the components that help carry the data conform to the requirements of the existing networks.
One particular existing network that recently has been used to carry data is the electrical power system. This system has the advantage of providing an existing connection to every customer premise. The electrical power distribution network includes many various divisions and subdivisions. Generally, the electric power system has three major components: the generation facilities that produce the electric power, the high-voltage transmission network that carries the electric power from each generation facility to distribution points, and the distribution network that delivers the electric power to the consumer. Generally, substations act as the intermediary between the high-voltage transmission network and the medium and low voltage distribution network. The substations typically provide the medium voltage to one or more distribution transformers that feed the customer premises. Distribution transformers may be pole-top transformers located on a telephone or electric pole for overhead distribution systems, or pad-mounted transformers located on the ground for underground distribution systems. Distribution transformers act as distribution points in the electrical power system and provide a point at which voltages are stepped-down from medium voltage levels (e.g., less than 35 kV) to low voltage levels (e.g., from 120 volts to 480 volts) suitable for use by residential and commercial end users.
The medium and low voltage networks of the electrical power system have been used to establish a data network among the end users. In particular, the medium voltage network acts as an interface between centralized data servers and the low voltage network that connect to the end users. In order to obtain the advantages of using this existing network for transmitting data, however, certain constraints inherent with every power distribution system must be overcome. For example, any connections made between the medium and low voltage networks, outside of the usual and protected transformer interfaces, create concern for the safety of individuals and equipment brought about by the possibility of placing medium voltage levels on the low voltage network. Moreover, the difficulty of providing power to the equipment necessary to network the end user with the medium voltage network must be considered.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to a technique for safely and effectively permitting the power distribution system to transmit data.